


Midlife Crisis

by SomeHackWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is Low-key a Scumbag, Cheating, Drama, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHackWriter/pseuds/SomeHackWriter
Summary: Years after the phantom thieves have disbanded, Akira finds himself in an unhealthy marriage between him and  Makoto. That's when Sae appears and turns their relationship upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fanfiction, so please be gentle.

Akira slammed the door shut behind him as he entered the small apartment he and Makoto shared. He made his way into the kitchen where he found a familiar note laid out on the counter.

“Working overnight again, and I won’t be back tonight. Dinner’s in the fridge. Love you.” It read.

Akira crumpled it in frustration and threw it in the trash. Ignoring the fridge, Akira made his way to the liquor cabinet where he found an old bottle of whiskey. Satisfied with his selection, he walked into the living room where he plopped down onto the couch. He removed the cap and took a long swig from the bottle. The liquor burned as it made its way down his throat, but he didn’t care. After several gulps he finally separated from the bottle with a gasp. With that, he slumped further into the couch in sadness,

He thought about how far he had fallen, from the glory of being a phantom thief that stole the hearts of evil-doers to working a boring office job. The thought manifested as in a sharp pain in his stomach and he took another long swig from his bottle. The alcohol had began to take effect and his world would started to spin around him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and he let out an annoyed sigh. Instead of answering the door, he took another gulp of whiskey. Again the doorbell rang, and he let out another sigh. “Go away.” He whispered to himself. It rang a third time, and Akira threw his hands up in frustration and made his way towards the door. He violently threw open the door and was met with the surprised face of Sae Niijima.

Akira stood there in drunken confusion until he remembered that this was the night Sae usually came to visit. “Oh right. It’s Saturday.” He said more to himself. She looked bewildered at the man before him and stepped inside. “Have you been drinking, Akira?” she asked in a concerned tone. He let out a small chuckle. “You caught me.” he stated slyly.

Sae sighed and grabbed a hold of his arm. “Come on. Let’s get you seated before you hurt yourself.” With that, she lead him into the living room where she let him down on the couch before settling in on the chair adjacent to the couch. “So” she started “I take it that Makoto isn’t here.”

Akira simply nodded, and Sae let out an exasperated sigh at his answer. “Why have you been drinking anyway?” she asked sympathetically. He pondered for a second, before finally responding “Basically my life sucks.” He answered. Sae raised an eyebrow at this and he continued. “I work a shitty, mind-numbing job, and my wife is never here, because she’s constantly working the night shift at the police station.” Sae nodded in understanding and got up and made her way into the kitchen. Akira looked confused before she came back into the room with her own glass and grabbed the bottle.

“As someone who’s life also sucks, I can sympathize.” she stated as she poured the brown liquid into her own glass. Akira looked on in bewilderment before grinning.

“And what does Ms. Perfect have to be sad about?” he asked smugly.

Sae gulped down her drink before answering with a bitter smile. “For starters, I lost another case today.” Sae let out a small chuckle while she poured another drink. She downed her second drink as she continued. “Sometimes I wish you had never convinced me to become a defense attorney.

Akira looked at her with sadness, as he could see that she meant what she was saying. “Please don’t think that way, Sae.” He said. “Without you, I'd probably still be in jail.”

Sae still didn’t look convinced, and she poured herself a third drink.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m still just a failure.” She said sadly, as the alcohol started to kick in. “I’m just a-”

"That's bullshit." Akira interrupted.

He quickly grasped her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't ever say something like that about yourself”.

The sudden firmness of his tone surprised her. Gray eyes met brown as he continued ranting. "I don't want to hear it, because none of it's true."

Despite his state of intoxication, he spoke with an inflection that oozed passion and warmth. There was a certain weight to every word, and she became putty in his hands when he spoke.

"You're a wonderful person. If you weren't, you wouldn't have supported Makoto all those years. You wouldn't have saved me from Akechi. You wouldn't have become a defense attorney. So please stop deprecating yourself."

Time seemed to freeze, and the pair stared into each other's eyes for a seemingly endless period of time. Whether it be the alcohol, the emotional baggage, or both factors, the two quickly closed the distance between each other and locked lips in a desperate embrace


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss was sloppy yet hungry and passionate, and their tongues intertwined. They disconnected briefly and Sae straddled Akira’s lap, who began placing small kisses on her neck. She let out a small moan at the contact and ground her hips against his, to which he gave a groan of approval.

She leaned closer and whispered into his ear. “I want you.” 

That was all it took. Akira grabbed her by the waist and stood, holding her close to him. He carried her to the bedroom that he and Makoto shared and gently tossed her onto the mattress. Wasting little time, he removed his clothes while Sae did the same. After making quick work of his shirt and pants, Akira pulled down his boxers, freeing his achingly hard cock.

Sae stared entranced at the sight before her. ‘Makoto is a lucky woman.’ she thought to herself. A part of her felt guilty at the thought, knowing that she was essentially stealing her sister’s husband, but that guilt quickly subsided. Noticing her gaze, he grinned slyly.

“See something you like?”

She could only nod, and Akira gave an amused chuckle. He looked down at the woman sprawled out before him. She had stripped down to only her panties, and they were black with lace trimming. Sae squirmed under his gaze.

“Stop staring. It’s embarrassing.” she said with a blush. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You’re just so beautiful.”

This made Sae blush even more.

“Well aren’t you just the charmer.” She stated, even more embarrassed.

Akira let out another chuckle at this and closed the distance between the two. The kiss this time was slower and more sensual than the one before it. Still maintaining the connection, Akira slid his free hand underneath her panties and began slowly rubbing her sex. Sae moaned in response and threw her head back in pleasure. Encouraged by her reaction, Akira slid his middle finger and ring finger into her and started pumping in and out. Sae let out a cry at the sudden contact and writhed in pleasure.

“Please.” She begged desperately. “I need you inside of me.”

In response, Akira quickly removed her panties, leaving her bare before him. He lined his sex against hers and looked into her eyes.

“Are you ready?" He asked in a low and husky voice.

Sae gave a nod, and he slowly slid his length into her inviting folds. Akira groaned at the wet warmth that encompassed him. It’d been weeks since he and Makoto last had sex, so this was heaven for the former phantom thief. Slowly and methodically, he stirred her insides and she gasped in pleasure. Pleased by her reaction, Akira quickened his pace and roughly kissed her. Sae welcomed the kiss and her hands made their way to his back where she dug her nails into his tender flesh. He released an animalistic growl at the slight pain and fucked her with even more vigor than before. Sae broke the kiss and panted at the stimulation her lover was providing. After several minutes of intense love-making, the pair were rapidly approaching their limits.

“Sae” He managed to say between ragged breaths. “I’m gonna…”

“Me too!” She cried out desperately as she wrapped her legs around him. “Cum inside me!”

This was all the permission that he needed as he pounded her with all his might. Akira came with a grunt as he filled Sae with his semen. His thrusts slowed as he came, and when he was finished, he slowly removed himself from her pussy. Exhausted, the pair held one another in their arms as they began to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that took longer than expected. Sorry if that sucked. I'm still new to this whole writing thing especially smut.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira awoke the next morning with a pained groan. His mouth was dry, and an agonizing headache made him feel as though his skull was going to split in two.

’What happened?’

Cloudy memories ran through his mind as he tried to piece together what had happened last night.

‘Let’s see. I came home, saw the note Makoto left, and started drinking. Then Sae came over and-’

His eyes widened in realization. He slowly turned his head to the left and noticed that he wasn’t alone in his bed. A naked Sae Niijima lie next to him sleeping peacefully. 

“Shit.” he mouthed silently to himself as he buried his head in his hands.

A thousand thoughts rushed through his head, but one stuck out in particular. ‘I just cheated on my wife.’ A dull pain throbbed in his stomach at this fact. As if sensing his distress, Sae began stirring from her sleep.

She let out a yawn and gave a stretch as she opened her eyes. She was met with the sight of her naked brother-in-law. She blinked a few times before looking down and seeing her own state of undress. Her gaze rose to meet his, and they stared at one another. After a few long moments she finally put the pieces together.

“Did we..?” She trailed off.

“Yeah. We did.” He answered while he looked away and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

An awkward silence filled the room.

“Well I suppose that I should get dressed.” She stated as she got up from the bed. “Y-yeah. I should too.” He stammered out.

Another palpable silence engulfed the room as the two began putting on their clothing. After they were both fully dressed, they stood unable to look at each other.

“Listen.” She started. “This was a mistake. I won’t tell Makoto about this as long as you don’t, so let’s just forget that this ever happened.”

Akira nodded in agreement. “You’re right.”

Pleased with his response, she turned to leave. She exited the bedroom, and after a few seconds, he heard the front door slam shut. Akira let out an exasperated sigh at the events that just occurred. Reaching into his pant’s pocket he found his cell phone and called one of his contacts. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

“Hey it’s me.” Akira said with a sigh. “Sorry to bother you, but I could really use some advice right now.”

 

The bell chimed as Akira opened the door to his former home. Leblanc looked the same as ever with its charming rustic design, and the aroma of high quality coffee gave him an extreme wave of nostalgia. Sojiro was sitting at the counter working on a crossword puzzle. He looked up from his game at the noise and gave a genuine smile when he saw Akira. Sojiro got up from his seat and gave his unofficial son a hug.

“It’s been far too long, kid.” He said as released the young man. “Here. Sit down, and I’ll make you some coffee.”

Akira nodded and took a seat at the bar. The older man began preparing the drink and Akira spoke up. “So how’s Futaba doing? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her.”

Sojiro’s smile grew even wider at the mention of his adoptive daughter.

“Futaba’s doing wonderful. She’s graduating with a degree in computer science this semester and has a job lined up for her when she does.” Sojiro beamed with pride. “She even found a boyfriend, a real nice kid too.” He let out a small chuckle. “The girl’s come a long way from when you met her.”

Akira smiled at this. After all Futaba had been through, she deserved to be happy. Sojiro finished preparing the coffee and set it down in front of him. Akira grabbed the mug and took a sip.

“Cuban crystal mountain. Excellent choice, boss.” Sojiro laughed at his comment. “The kid’s still got it.” Suddenly his face turned rather serious . “But we both know that you didn’t come here just for my coffee.” He leaned against the counter. “What’s on your mind?”

Akira sighed and placed his mug on the counter. “It’s about my marriage.”

Sojiro gave a nod. “I see. Trouble in paradise?”

Akira took another sip of coffee. “Yeah, something like that.” The older man said nothing, urging him to continue. “She’s just been so busy at work. She’s always working overnight at the police station, and when she is home, she’s too tired from work to even do anything. I feel like It’s been months since the two of us had some quality time together.”

Sojiro nodded in understanding. “That’s something that every couple has to work out. I’m sure that everything will be fine.” He stated confidently. 

“That may be true. It may be something every couple has to deal with, but last night I...” Akira trailed off and Sojiro raised an eyebrow. “Last night you...?” Sojiro questioned “Last night I got drunk and slept with another woman.” he finished.

Sojiro stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head in disappointment.

“You fucked up.”

Akira winced at his assessment.

“I knew that you were a player back in high school, but I thought after you tied the knot with Makoto you had left that all behind you. I guess I was wrong.”

Akira winced again and looked down in shame.

“I know boss. It was a scummy thing to do, and I’d take it back if I could.” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “I just don’t know what to do.”

Sojiro looked at him with a hint of pity. “There’s only one thing you can do.” Akira looked up at him and he continued. “You need to tell her the truth and hope that she forgives you.” Akira cringed at the thought. “Makoto’s a good woman. She doesn’t deserve to be treated that way.”

Akira gave a loud exhale. “You’re right boss. She deserves to know the truth. I’ll tell her tonight.” He gulped down the rest of his coffee and stood from his seat. He gave a bow to his former guardian. “Thank you, boss, for everything.”

Sojiro wave his hand in dismissal. “Don’t worry about it, kid. I hope things work out okay for you.” Akira nodded and exited Leblanc with determination in his stride.


End file.
